


5 Things To Do On The Beach

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles outlining Nick and Cody's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things To Do On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in September 2008.
> 
> Thanks to tinx_r for the beta.

-one-

Cody grinned when Nick misjudged the distance and the ball sailed right over his head. He slapped Nick's shoulder in passing as he ran after the ball, smiling at the girl who'd picked it up.

It didn't surprise Nick when the girl (busty, blonde, blood red bikini) and her friend (brunette, less busty but pretty enough) followed Cody over to the net and agreed to a game of beach volleyball.

Neither was he surprised when Cody asked the girls back to the Riptide and charmed Andrea – the blonde one – into his bed, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

-two-

Nick took a closer look at the grill, poking one of the steaks with the tongs. "Cody, you want it well done?"

Cody, sitting in the sand a few feet away, nodded. "Yeah. I've seen quite enough blood for one week," he said, rubbing a hand over his bruised face.

Nick clenched his teeth and turned back to the grill. The steaks would take a few moments longer; maybe long enough for him to let go of the rage inside of him that started burning brighter every time this job put one – or all – of them in danger.

Especially Cody.

-three-

The beach was relatively empty; only a handful of people were around, jogging or simply enjoying the sunrise.

The waves were looking good today. Nick stood on the dunes and watched the sea until the rhythm of the waves' roll was familiar to him. He could feel Cody's presence beside him, and when he looked at him, Nick could see Cody's hair blowing into his eyes in the strong wind.

"Ready?" he asked, tightening the grip on his surfboard.

"When you are," Cody replied, cracking a smile at him.

With a whoop of joy, they threw themselves into the waves.

-four-

The Riptide was moored a couple hundred yards off shore and they took the zodiac to the secluded beach that could only be reached by boat. It was beautiful; a small stretch of white sand against a wall of rock that ended thirty feet above their heads.

Cody opened the cooler and tossed Nick a beer as they settled on the beach. The small transistor radio was playing the Beach Boys as they dug into the food, smiling at each other over sandwiches and chicken salad.

Nick figured out it was a date when Cody leaned over and kissed him.

-five-

The sand was sticky and rough against his bare skin, still slightly wet from the tide, and Nick felt cold for a moment. Then Cody was on top of him, hot mouth against his lips, hard body sliding over his. Nick groaned and pushed up, driving himself against Cody who pushed back insistently.

"Want you," Cody murmured against his neck, kissing an invisible line down to Nick's erection. "Want you so much, Nick. Want you now."

"Someone could see," Nick wants to say, but his head falls back onto the sand in a wordless moan when Cody swallows him whole.

-end-


End file.
